Escuchando en la oscuridad
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Podía escucharla en sus sueños. Cada noche. Las noches pasaban. Una más lenta que la otra. Y el tan solo puede escucharla.' [Clorith].


**Declaimer**: Final Fantasy VII AC, no me pertenece.

o0o0o0o

**Escuchando en la oscuridad**

o0o0o0o

Podía escucharla en sus sueños. Cada noche. La escuchaba… alto y claro… resonante en los rincones más profundos de sus pesadillas. Su suave voz profunda en dolor y pena. El delicado sonido de las letras arrastrada por lagrimas, incontentos balbuceos. Escuchaba sus ruegos de desesperación tan claro como el cielo azul que se extendía tan alto como sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

'…_Es Oscuro!...'_

'_Estoy sola…'_

'_Sálvame…'_

'_Estoy sola y tengo miedo…'_

Las estrellas lloraban.

'_Cloud… sálvame…'_

No podía tocarla en lo absoluto o mirarla. Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que podía encontrar eran los ecos ahogados alrededor que resonaban impotentes en sus sueños.

Sus ojos se abrían precipitadamente cuando el llanto aumentaba con desesperación… _'Sálvame cloud'_ y el trata con todas sus fuerzas pero no puede. Pero no puede tocarla, mirarla, sentirla o quitar las lágrimas que sabía recorrían sus suaves y rosadas mejillas.

Fue a aquella iglesia una vez y dijo 'Yo te salvare'.

Ella le contesto con lo que el creyó era una sonrisa.

'_No puedes salvarme, tu estas en un mundo al que yo ya no pertenezco.'_

'Yo te salvare…' el repite con vehemencia por que lo único que puede sentir es su voz calida recorriendo sus oídos como melodía de los Ángeles.

'_Yo ya no pertenezco allí. Ya no vuelvas a este lugar. Ella… ella te ama mucho. Se feliz. Eso es lo único que quiero'_

Su voz se volvía oscura y fría.

'_Ve con alguien que puede tocarte por que... por que yo no puedo'_

'Yo te salvare, Aerith…'

'_No puedes Cloud'_

'Lo haré… lo juro'

'_No puedes'_

El aun puede escucharla aun cuando la tormenta golpea su ventana y no puede cerrar los ojos. Ella parece no sabes que el escucha, pero sus gritos cesan, tan solo puede escuchar los sollozos que se esconden en la oscuridad. Las lentas lagrimas de agonía que resbalan de sus ojos verdes, que se la están comiendo por dentro.

Las noches pasaban. Una más lenta que la otra.

Los sollozos aumentan.

Y el tan solo puede escucharla. El sabe que es tan solo su imaginación, que es la culpa que lo esta matando. Es la culpa. Tan solo la culpa. Esta desesperado y cansado. No puede alcanzarla cuando repite su nombre una y otra vez en silencio, sin cansancio.

Su nombre…

'_Cloud…'_

Pero ella le repite… _'Tu no me necesitas, No puedes tenerme... Tan solo soy el fantasma de un doloroso recuerdo'_

'Viviré en mis recuerdos entonces.'

'_Ella es real, puedes tocarla, puedes tomarla…mientras yo…'_

'Todo lo que quiero es a ti… quiero encontrarme contigo.'

Los dolorosos llantos jamás cesaron. Ni una sola noche.

Sus puños golpean la tela debajo de el, suave y blanca y se pregunta si ella se sentirá así… pero de inmediato reconoce que no puede tocarla.

No tiene esperanzas.

Ella no puede regresar al lugar que el se encuentra.

Nunca la tendrá, nunca podrá escucharla dar suaves gemidos debajo de el, sudor en su rostro rosados, sus labia entreabiertos repitiendo con delicadeza su nombre, su rizado cabello suave entre sus dedos, sus pequeñas manos tocando su rostro, su piel jamás se quemara al tocarle, jamás dormirá a su lado con las sabanas entre sus piernas. No existe y no puede negarlo. Es un sueño, maravilloso, pero aun un simple e imposible sueño.

No puede más. Los sueños deben parar.

Así que se encamina. Pasos pesadas llevando ecos dolorosos por las esquinas de la oscuridad. Y la escucha sollozando en lo bajo, llamándolo con desesperación ahogada en medio de la oscuridad. Ella no sabe que puede escucharla.

'A donde vas?' no se voltea para ver quien es. Ya lo sabe.

'Voy a hacer estos sueños parar' Su rostro jamás voltea para encontrar la mirada detrás de el 'Voy con ella…'

Y su cabello dorado deja su vista en medio del oscuro corredor de aquel olvidado sitio.

Sabe que no lo volverá a ver o escuchar su llanto cada noche. La forma dolorosa en que llamaba repetidamente el nombre de una mujer que ya nunca volvería a existir en ese mundo. Jamás.

'Yo te salvare… Aerith…' su vos resonada gruesa y desesperada mientras sus puños golpeaban la cama con furia.

'No te dejare sola…'

No vera las lágrimas de rabia que bajaban por su rostro cuando lo único que puede escuchar es los sollozos de su nombre de los labios rostros de la ultima cetra.

Sabe que no volverá a verlo **nunca** más.

Todo lo que Tifa puede hacer es caer de rodillas y llorar.

'_Que haces aquí?'_

'_Prometí que te protegería'_

'_Esto no es lo que quería… no es lo que tu quieres'_

'_Lo que quiero es poder verte'_

'_Pero ya no podrás vivir, nunca volverás, no te casaras ni tendrás una familia, ni…'_

'_Todo lo que necesito es abrazarte y alejar las lagrimas… es todo lo que pido'_

'_No puedes… no… tu…'_

'_Todo lo que quiero es verte'_

'_Tan solo soy un sueño'_

'_Me quedare en este sueño contigo'_

'_Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz'_

'_Alcanzarte y ver tu sonrisa es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz'_

'_No tiene sentido, este no eres tu…'_

'_Soy yo, Aerith…' 'Cloud…'_

'_Pero…yo quería que fueras…'_

'_Lo soy…'_

'_Pero…'_

'_Aunque no seamos reales… '_

'_No…Siempre fui real mientras tu pudieras escucharme…'_

'_Lo único que hacia era escucharte… siempre fuiste real… siempre lo serás mientras pueda tocarte…'_

'_Aun cuando solo haya oscuridad?'_

'_Aun te escuchare en la oscuridad?'_

'_Si…'_

'_Aun en la oscuridad…' _

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

**Owari**

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away._

(**Sweet Sacrifice** – **Evanescence**)


End file.
